Scandalous Scholastics
by motley-atypical
Summary: He loved the blazer, sure, but his favourite part of the uniform was the tie. The red and blue striped - no, sorry – the blue tie with red piping, the tie that hung loosely from around Blaine's perfect throat...


**So um...I wrote this for an undapper competition thing. Fun times. **

**Obviously, as always, I don't own anything and this is just the brainchild of my own depraved thinking. The characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox, and the title comes from the song of the same title by Gym Class Heroes. **

Kurt Hummel really _loved _the Dalton uniform.

He told his friends that it was really just the blazer but the truth was, it was more than just that. Or at least, it was more than just the blazer that he loved on _Blaine_. The shorter man somehow managed to make the rather ugly uniform look good. The black chinos he wore weren't exactly loose, but they were only just tight enough at the crotch region to hint at Blaine's rather generous package. Not that Kurt had been staring, of course not! He wasn't so sexually depraved that he often found himself staring, thinking about the last time he and his boyfriend had...but that was digressing.

He loved the blazer, sure, but his favourite part of the uniform was the tie. The red and blue striped - no, sorry – the blue tie with red piping, the tie that hung loosely from around Blaine's perfect throat...

The tie that was currently wrapped around Kurt's mouth to muffle his pleasured moans as Blaine worked him open with two saliva-slicked fingers.

Kurt had grown from the sexually naïve baby penguin who gyrated in an embarrassing fashion to _Animal_. Since he and Blaine had first consummated their relationship, a whole new world (oh great, now he had ruined Aladdin as well) of experiences had been opened for him. And while it had started off enough to make the most of those nights they had alone, Blaine had developed an appetite for something a little bit more daring in the bedroom department. And Kurt was happy to go along with it.

So there he was, stomach pressed against the cool wall of the room that was usually used for Warbler meetings. At the moment it was vacant, though how long that would remain so was a mystery. Still, Kurt couldn't quite bring himself to care that they could be caught at any second with their pants around their ankles. If anything it made it more exciting. Adrenalin made all his senses that little bit sharper, and made his skin feel all the more sensitive to the touch. Blaine held the tie in one fist, using it to force Kurt's head back as he thrust in a third finger.

"So good," Blaine growled, biting on his earlobe, "When I'm through with you, you won't be able to come into this room again without getting horny."

And fuck, if Kurt wasn't hard before. He gave a helpless little whimper against the makeshift gag. Blaine talking to him in that low, husky voice was enough to get him off alone, combining that with the feeling of his fingers, rubbing so close to _that _spot, yet not close enough...could he really last?

And then Blaine pulled them out.

To say the sudden emptiness was frustrating would be an understatement. Though Kurt couldn't exactly speak, he made a whiny, wanton noise that Blaine would have to be a dumbass not to figure out exactly what it meant. Blaine licked the shell of his ear, knowing it was a weak spot.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to fuck you?" he said in this smug tone that always reduced Kurt to putty in his hands. Dapper Blaine was all fine and good but there was something about undapper Blaine that made Kurt just...he jerked his head in as much of a nod as he could with his head still being held back.

"I don't think you want it enough," Blaine whispered and licked a stripe down the side of Kurt's neck.

"Please," he gasped – or at least attempted to gasp - and oh holy fuck, Blaine was going to pay for this. Well, he would when Kurt could think of a coherent train of thought other than "fuckmefuckmefuckme". He pushed his hips back in the hope that the shorter boy would get the message. It seemed to work. Blaine's grip on the tie loosened, instead placing one hand on Kurt's hip, pushing his shirt up, and using the other to align himself. Kurt – without the tie to muffle his moans - had bite down hard on his lip as Blaine pushed in, the combination of pleasure and pain almost overwhelming. It had been a week or two since they had done this...a week or two too long in his opinion. And Blaine's opinion too judging by the shameless groan that escaped his lips. 

"Oh fuck, Kurt."

Blaine started slowly, to get Kurt used to the intrusion, especially since they didn't have lube. However, as always, it didn't take long before the sting became accentuated with hints of pleasure.

Then it was more than just hints. Kurt's skin felt like it was on fire. He was aware of every little thing; Blaine's hands on his hips, applying a pressure that was sure to leave bruises, his teeth grazing Kurt's shoulder as he let out small moans, the way he filled him like no-one else's could...

Kurt's hand moved seemingly of it's own accord to his cock, which was screaming for attention-

"No," Blaine hissed, "You're not allowed to touch yourself until I say so."

"But-"

"If I have to use_ your _tie to make sure you don't, I will."

Kurt groaned, his head falling against the wall. That thought of Blaine tying him up with the Dalton tie...the tie he had to wear every single day...and surrendering all control (not that he had all that much control in this current situation) was such a fucking hot mental image, but he knew that Blaine would go out of his way to _torture _him if that ever happened. Kurt instead braced his hands against the wall to give himself some momentum to push back.

And that was all it took, his back arched, "Right..._there_,"

Kurt didn't swear that often, the only time he did was when he saw a particularly sexy outfit or...he couldn't himself from moaning loudly as the head of Blaine's cock hit his prostate, "Fuck!"

He knew that Blaine really loved to hear him curse, and it was all the encouragement that the smaller boy needed to thrust in harder and faster, making sure to get that spot...

Every.

Single.

Time.

Before long, it got to be too much for Kurt. He was getting so close it was almost painful. Kurt lifted his arm to pull Blaine's head awkwardly to his, clashing their mouths together in a desperate embrace that was sloppy, with too much tongue and teeth but just as intoxicating as even their first kiss...they didn't break apart even when it got to be less actual kissing and more gasping into the other's mouth a combination of swear words and the taking of names of various deities in vain.

"Touch me," was the only coherent phrase Kurt manage to express. Blaine let go off his hip and instead finally grabbing Kurt's aching cock – who had to bite down on the inside of his mouth to stop himself screaming. A strangled gasp escaped instead. It only took Blaine to jerk a few times before-

"OhjesusfuckBlaine-"

Kurt literally saw stars as he came, hardly paying attention when a moan from behind him signalled Blaine's climax as well. His heart pounded somewhere up in his brain as each wave of euphoria coursed through him. It stung a little as Blaine pulled out, but he was too busy basking in the post-orgasmic bliss to really care. He turned around so that he was facing his boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. His voice was a little hoarse from growling, a disarming contrast to the sexual deviant from less than a minute earlier. Kurt smiled,

"I love you too, but we should probably make ourselves decent before anyone comes in."

He chuckled to see Blaine look momentarily confused. His brow creased and then he jumped back as it sunk in, "Shit, Warbler practise!"

He pulled up his pants and underwear and tucked his shirt back in as he attempted to make himself decent. He pulled a face,

"I think at some point I may have to go to the bathroom to try and um...clean up a little."

Kurt lightly touched his own shirt. It was damp with sweat. Maybe keeping clothes on the top part of his body was a bad idea. The sweat was clinging to him and it was disgusting. He was just glad that it was only the ugly Dalton uniform he was wearing and not...an Alexander McQueen jacket. God, he dreaded to think-

"Maybe next time we should go somewhere we can lose all the clothes," he gave a light-hearted grimace as he rolled his shoulders back.

"You love when I wear the blazer during sex, admit-" Blaine stopped midway through his sentence, an expression of concentration on his face, "Do I hear-?" an expression that was fast replaced by horror. And Kurt realised almost instantly why. Footsteps. There was footsteps fast approaching. Shit.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck," Kurt didn't think he had ever moved so fast in his life as he moved to pull his pants and boxers back up and adjust himself so it didn't look like he and Blaine had just been doing exactly what they had just been doing. He only just managed to throw himself down on one of the seats and position himself in what he hoped was a relaxed pose before Wes walked into the room. His eyebrows raised to see the two younger boys already present there.

"What are you two doing here already?" he said with a hint of suspicion. Blaine, the more natural actor of the two, simply did a nifty little spin, coupled with his patented dapper-gentleman grin,

"You know us, Wes, always eager to get to Warbler practise."

Wes continued to peer from one to the other. Kurt patted his hair nervously, to make sure it was still in place. The seconds seemed to stretch on for a lifetime before the senior Warbler muttered, "Mmm-hmm," and walked over to take his seat at the head of the room. Kurt exchanged a relieved look with Blaine. That had been too close for comfort. Way too close.

"Oh, Kurt, you might want to give Blaine his tie back," Wes said, not looking up from the sheet music he was organising, "And Blaine, _do _zip up your flies before anyone else gets here."

**The End**


End file.
